Dinner for Two
by Deliquescenced
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Der Besuch". Beim Essen lässt es sich leichter über Dinge sprechen, die man immer schon einmal wissen wollte. Oder eben über Dinge, die man noch nie hatte wissen wollen.


„Hschhtnnfrrrd?"

Irritiert sieht Asami von seinem Essen hoch, die Stäbchen in seiner Hand senken sich, als er sich einen Reim aus meiner zugegebenermaßen undeutlichen Sprache zu machen versucht und scheitert. Ich kann es ihm nicht verdenken, das würde ich im Nachhinein auch.

„Ich fürchte, diese Sprache spreche ich nicht", merkt er stirnrunzelnd an und ironischer Humor blitzt durch die ruhigen Worte. Auch das hat sich nicht geändert, stelle ich fest. Damals schon hatte er in ruhigen, seltenen Momenten diese Anflüge von Ironie, einer abgeschwächten Variante seines sonstigen, beißenden und verletzenden Humors. Ein paar Mal bin ich in den Genuss eben jener Charaktereigenschaft gekommen und es hatte mir für ein paar Momente das kurz aufflackernde Gefühl gegeben, dass er kein schlechter Mensch sei. Damals hatten seine Handlungen solche Momente jedoch mit Leichtigkeit übertönt.

Und nun?

Er und ich sind tatsächlich zu Ushio gelaufen. Scheinbar alleine, aber natürlich unter strengster Bewachung seiner Bodyguards und so habe ich mit ihm das Spiel gespielt, wer von denen, denen wir begegnet sind oder die zufällig ein Stück des Weges in die gleiche Richtung gelaufen sind, einer seiner Mitarbeiter sein könnte. Wirklich zugestanden hat er mir keinen, aber das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht, vielmehr die Art, wie sich die Falten um seine Augen herum gekräuselt haben, wenn ich Recht hatte, hat mir da doch einige Siege zugespielt. Wäre auch ein Jammer, wenn nicht, wo ich doch die letzten Jahre damit verbracht habe, eben solche Konstellationen zu nutzen und zu umgehen, wenn nötig.

Natürlich kennt Asami den Manager und den Besitzer. Natürlich hat dieser vor Freude, dass er von „so hohem, erlesenem Besuch" beehrt wird, fast den roten Teppich ausgerollt. Natürlich liegt ein vorsichtiger Blick auf mir, um zu ergründen, wer ich denn wohl sei: Sohn, Gespiele, Mitarbeiter für spezielle Angelegenheiten.  
Hinter dem Rücken des Mannes grinsend, rolle ich kopfschüttelnd mit den Augen. Manche Dinge ändern sich nicht. Echt nicht. Wirklich gar nicht.  
Asami nimmt das mit Humor und bekommt natürlich – wie konnte ich es auch jemals anders vermuten – den besten Tisch im Restaurant. Ich frage mich unwillkürlich, ob ganz Tokyo für den Fall, dass der große Asami Ryuichi vorbeikommt, einen Tisch freihält. Und ob sie den danach überhaupt noch waschen, wenn die erlesenen Hände ihn angefasst haben.

Noch bevor wir uns gesetzt haben, nehmen sie sie uns die Jacken ab und fragen dezent, ob alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit ist und ob wir vor Erhalt der Speisekarte noch spezielle Wünsche hätten. Und dass sie natürlich alles zubereiten können, auch wenn es nicht auf der Speisekarte stünde.  
Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich nicht.  
Während der arme Besitzer seine Litanei an Höflichkeiten, Verbeugungen und Ehrerbietungen, die er über Asami ausschüttet, äffe ich ihn schamlos und ungeniert lautlos hinter seinem Rücken nach und bringe diesen beinahe zu einem Lachen.

Und das hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich Gastfreundschaft nicht zu schätzen weiß. Ich liebe die Gastfreundschaft der einfachen Menschen in vielen Kriegsgebieten, die so komplett gegensätzlich zu dem Leid ist, das sie erfahren haben. Ich liebe sie, weil es eine ehrliche Gastfreundschaft ist, nichts Verlogenes, wie es sich mir hier auftut.

Apropos auftun.

„Ob du einen Freund hast", kehre ich aus meinen Überlegungen wieder zurück zu Asami und ich und seine Augenbrauen heben sich amüsiert.  
„Nein", erwidert er leichthin und ich nicke.  
„Hattest du einen?"  
Auch das verneint er knapp und ich sehe, dass das nicht alles ist, was er zu diesem Thema zu sagen hat. Aufmerksam wende ich ihm mein hörendes Ohr zu und bedeute ihm fortzufahren. Er strafft sich, wie immer, wenn er unliebsame Nachrichten an den Mann bringt und lässt seine Stäbchen sinken.  
„Ich hatte sexuelle Interaktionen mit anderen Männern und Frauen."  
Aufmerksam verlassen diese Worte seine Lippen. Er ist bedacht darauf, mich nicht zu verschrecken, nehme ich an, wo ich doch schon in der Wohnung eher schreckhaft auf eine einzige Anspielung reagiert habe. Oder glaubt er etwa, dass ich eifersüchtig auf die Männer und Frauen ohne Namen wäre?

Warum sollte ich?

„War es nur Sex?", frage ich und er runzelt verwirrt die Stirn.  
„Natürlich", bekomme ich die Antwort, die ich nicht möchte.  
„Hast du dich ihnen auch aufgezwungen?", frage ich direkt und kann mir noch bevor die Worte meine Lippen verlassen haben, ausrechnen, dass sie ihm sauer aufstoßen werden. Ich kann nur vermuten, wie sauer und tippe auf „Ich verlasse das Restaurant und gehe"-sauer. Doch wieder überrascht mich Asami mit seinem Handeln. Ja, ich sehe Wut auf seinem Gesicht. Ich lese Enttäuschung, die schlussendlich von dieser aalglatten Maske überdeckt wird, durch die niemand dringen soll. Doch dann seufzte er und legt die Stäbchen gänzlich ab.  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht."  
„Sondern?"

Er sieht hoch und die Intensität seiner Augen bohrt sich in die meinen. „Akihito, warum möchtest du das wissen?", fragt er ruhig und ich frage mich tatsächlich, warum. Und ob ich überhaupt ein Recht dazu habe, das zu wissen. Es hat ein Jahrzehnt gebraucht, damit wir uns wiederbegegnen. Wären Suoh und Kirishima nicht am Flughafen gewesen, wer weiß? Vielleicht hätte ich ihn nicht gesucht, nichts von ihm wissen wollen und wäre ohne mit ihm zu sprechen wieder abgeflogen.  
Ich könnte sagen, dass all das, was er mir damals angetan hat, mich dazu berechtigt, alles zu wissen, doch das wäre eine falsche Annahme. Es sind zwei unterschiedliche Paar Schuhe, eines so verschieden wie das andere. Also habe ich eigentlich kein Recht, diesen Mann, den ich nie richtig kennengelernt habe, derart intime Fragen zu stellen, oder?

Der Mann, der seine besten Männer geschickt hat, um mich in meine Wohnung bringen zu lassen, die er zu einer Art Grab hergerichtet hat. Der Mann, der bereit war, eben jene zu verlassen, als ich begonnen habe, mich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Ich bin neugierig, was du getan hast die letzten Jahre", antworte ich wahrheitsgetreu und er lehnt sich zurück. Dass ich auch nach seinen Hobbies hätte fragen können, lässt er zu meinen Gunsten unter den Tisch fallen.  
„Kirishima hat meist ein gutes Auge dafür gehabt, wer mir gefällt und wer nicht. Suoh hat sie überprüft und dann haben ich einen oder mehrere Abende mit ihr oder ihm verbracht. Es ging immer nur um Sex, nicht um Gefühle." Wie eine unbewusste Verteidigung kommt es mir vor.  
„War niemand dabei, den du wirklich gerne mochtest?"  
„Nein."  
„Wirklich nicht?"  
„Nein, wirklich nicht."

Das wundert mich beim näheren drüber Nachdenken gar nicht. Asami war noch nie jemand gewesen, der seinen Gefühlen großen Stellenwert eingeräumt hatte. Entscheidungen hat er immer logisch getroffen, aus sachlichen Erwägungen heraus unter Berücksichtigung aller Umstände.  
Ich widme mich für einen Augenblick meinem Hauptgang, also dem zweiten, nachdem ich mir bereits den Bauch mit allen Vorspeisen, die das Restaurant zu bieten hat, vollgeschlagen haben. Richtige, japanische Küche, wie habe ich sie vermisst! Wie habe ich mein damaliges Lieblingsrestaurant – das ich mir nur selten hatte leisten können – vermisst und stopfe nun alles in mich hinein, was ich kann. Wer weiß denn schon, wann ich die nächste Gelegenheit haben werde, hierhin zu kommen? Wenn meine Agenturchefin mich morgen anruft und mich zum nächsten Einsatz schickt, dann werde ich Japan so schnell und spontan verlassen, wie ich hierher gekommen bin.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragt eben jener Mann ruhig, der damals nicht einmal meinen Freunden ohne Eifersucht begegnen konnte. Nun sehe ich keine Falle hinter dieser Frage und nehme nur an, dass es fair ist, wenn ich sie ihm auch beantworte, wo ich das Thema schon so freimütig angeschnitten habe.  
„Da war niemand."  
Ungläubig hebt er die Augenbraue. „Neun Jahre lang nicht?"  
Ich schüttele den Kopf und lasse meine Gedanken zurückschweifen. Die erste Zeit, nachdem ich seinen Fängen entkommen bin, konnte ich mich nur unter größten Schwierigkeiten selbst anfassen. Duschen war ein täglicher Kampf, baden konnte ich gar nicht. Erst nach einem Jahr war ich wieder in der Lage, mich nicht nur flüchtig im Spiegel zu betrachten, sondern meinen Körper eingehend wahrzunehmen.

Bis ich mich zum ersten Mal selbst befriedigt habe, sind zweieinhalb Jahre vergangen.

Die Zeit, die ich mir mittlerweile für mich nehme, wenn ich wirklich Lust verspüre, ist mir kostbar und ich genieße sie. Ich tue mir etwas Gutes, so nenne ich es für mich, Qualitytime würden andere sagen. Die Fantasien, die dabei vor meinem inneren Auge ablaufen, sind sicher für mich, da es keinen Gegenpart gibt, der meinen Wünschen nicht folgt und der mich zu etwas zwingt, das ich nicht will.

„Hast du nie daran gedacht, es auszuprobieren?"

Seine Frage, so ruhig sie auch gestellt wurde, lässt mich unwillkürlich schaudern. Ja doch, das habe ich. Es ist immer zu dem gleichen Ergebnis gekommen: ich habe noch vor dem Date abgesagt, diese Person aus meiner Kontaktliste gestrichen und mich nie wieder gemeldet.  
Wortlos schüttele ich den Kopf und widme mich wieder meinem Essen.

„Es ist meine Schuld, nicht wahr?"

Fragt der Mann, der damals unfehlbar war, gottgleich und allmächtig. Er reißt mit seinen Worten Wunden auf, die ich geschlossen geglaubt hatte und die heute noch wehtun, je mehr ich darüber nachdenke und mich frage, warum ich mit ihm hier sitze und zulasse, dass es dieses Mal seine Fragen sind, die mir wehtun. Weil ich es selbst zugelassen habe, erinnere ich mich daran, dass ICH es war, der dieses Essen vorgeschlagen hat. Also muss mein Unterbewusstsein wohl Bedarf an einer Aufarbeitung haben.

„Ja, deine und Fei Longs. Ebenso wie es meine eigene Entscheidung war, mit dem Erlebten so umzugehen." Ich pausiere einen Augenblick lang und lasse den Blick durch das Restaurant schweifen.  
„Ist es meine Schuld, dass du dich nicht fest gebunden hast?", schieße ich zurück und Asami zuckt doch tatsächlich zusammen. Die Ruhe, die vorher auf seinem Gesicht stand, weicht der üblichen Maske, hinter der nichts zu lesen ist. Oha. Da habe ich wohl getroffen. Ich frage mich warum.  
„Das spielt keine Rolle", weicht er unelegant aus und ich hebe spöttisch die Augenbraue. Das kann er aber besser. Konnte.  
„Und was, wenn doch?"  
„Dann ist es immer noch Vergangenheit, die abgeschlossen ist." Insbesondere der letzte Teil des Satzes beinhaltet einen hintergründigen Schmerz und ich seufze innerlich. Asami hat Recht. Ich habe damit abgeschlossen, warum sollte es jetzt noch eine Rolle spielen?

Vielleicht, aber auch nur ganz vielleicht, weil seine Hand in meinen Haaren ebenso eine Rolle spielt.  
Anstelle einer Antwort widme ich mich wieder meinem Essen und sehe erst auf, als der Kellner zu uns kommt und die leeren Schüsseln abräumt. Wieder vergehen ein paar schweigsame Minuten, die wir miteinander verbringen, bevor mein Hirn mit einer Frage aufwartet, über die meine Lippen entsetzt sind. Zu entsetzt, um sie nun in den Äther zu blasen, ganz zum Schock meines Herzens, ist sie aber nicht.

„Hättest du damals eine Beziehung mit mir in Betracht gezogen?", höre ich mich sagen und in meinen Ohrspitzen pocht es verdächtig heiß. Ich brauche keinen Spiegel um zu wissen, dass sie knallrot sind, wunderbar gar nicht versteckt durch meine kurzen Haare.  
Er stolpert genauso wie ich über diese Frage, die seine Maske passiert, als wäre sie Wasser auf porösem Gestein.  
Er kämpft sichtbar mit sich, wappnet sich für die Antwort und gibt schließlich auf, als er gegen sich selbst verliert.  
„Ja, mit der Zeit hätte ich das."  
„Im Gegensatz zu jetzt?", plärrt mein Gehirn auch noch den letzten Furz heraus, den es zu bieten hat und die Röte erreicht mühelos meine Wangen, meinen Hals, meinen Nacken. Unwirsch wische ich die Frage imaginär vom Tisch und verschränke die Arme. Was zur Hölle frage ich hier? Ich hatte neun Jahre lang kein Interesse an längerem, zwischenmenschlichen Kontakt, wegen _ihm_. Warum sollte ich das jetzt wissen wollen? „Vergiss das. Das war eine dumme Frage und ich habe sie nicht so gemeint, das war nur ein Gedankenf…"  
„Ja, ich würde."

Ich zucke zusammen. „Was?"  
„Ich würde jederzeit eine Beziehung mit dir eingehen."  
Ich runzle die Stirn und ruckele mich auf meinem Stuhl zurecht, während mir wirklich wirklich heiß und unwohl ist. „Du kennst mich gar nicht", platzt es schließlich aus mir heraus und ich gebe auf, ein taktisch sinnvolles Gespräch führen zu wollen.  
„Ich kenne den Mann, als der du geboren wurdest", entgegnet er und ich schnaube abwertend.  
„Dieser Mann ist tot."  
„Nicht seine Wertevorstellungen."  
„Die sind größtenteils modifiziert."  
Asami hebt die Augenbraue. Er glaubt mir das nur teilweise, ich ebenso. „Nicht seine Art, die Ungerechtigkeit in der Welt in seinem Sucher zu erfassen."  
„Es ist ein Beruf."  
Die zweite Augenbraue deutet mir an, dass ich immer schon ein schlechter Lügner war, dazu muss Asami ganz und gar nicht den Kopf schieflegen. „Nicht die Art, wie er rot wird, wenn er erst spricht und dann darüber nachdenkt, was er gesagt hat."  
Ich grolle missbilligend. „Ich habe sehr wohl darüber nachgedacht, was ich gesagt habe! Und schon bevor ich das gesagt habe! Das ist…ich…"

Sein perfides, selbstzufriedenes Schmunzeln, das er mir zeigt, während er die Hände locker auf dem Tisch verschränkt und mich mit blitzenden Augen ansieht, lässt mich unvorsichtig werden, wie es scheint. Nach meinem Hirn entwickelt nun auch meine vernarbte Hand ihr Eigenleben, als sie sich über seinen verräterischen Mund legt, während ich missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalze.  
„Wag' dich", warne ich ihn spielerisch, so wie ich mit meinen Arbeitskollegen umgehen würde, wenn wir herumalbern. Es ist eine instinktive Reaktion auf sein Verhalten, etwas Spontanes, dessen Auswirkungen mir jetzt erst bewusst werden.  
Wortlos starre ich erst ihn, dann meine Hand an und schlussendlich den Manager, der im denkbar ungünstigsten Zeitpunkt beschlossen hat, unseren Tisch heimzusuchen und nach einem Nachtischwunsch zu fragen.

Wie verbrannt ziehe ich meine Hand zurück und verschränke die Arme so streng unter meinen Achseln, dass ich nicht mehr auf den Gedanken kommen kann, über den Tisch zu langen und diesen Mann anzufassen.  
„Die gesamte Nachtischkarte bitte", knurre ich ohne ihn anzusehen, mit dem Blick irgendwo zwischen ihm und Asami.  
„Natürlich, sehr gerne. Bitteschön." In mein Blickfeld gerät die Karte des Restaurants und nun muss ich ihn nun doch ansehen. Nichts als professionelle Freundlichkeit erwartet mich, als ich die Lippen stürze.  
„Ich hätte gerne jeden einzelnen Nachtisch, den Sie auf ihrer Karte haben", spezifiziere ich. Es sind nur vier, er soll da nicht so überrascht tun. Wenn ich Japan wieder verlasse, was nach diesem Abend nun definitiv eher früher als später sein wird, dann möchte ich alles hier ausgekostet haben. Also alle.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Stockens fällt er in seine Professionalität zurück und nickt. Als er sich an Asami wendet, winkt dieser mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln ab.

„Das wollte ich nicht. Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen", klarifiziere ich mein Handeln und gerade und er lehnte sich zurück, schlägt die Beine übereinander.  
„Es ist in Ordnung, Akihito", erwidert er ruhig und ernst, auch wenn die Denkmaschinerie hinter dieser Entspannung bereits auf Hochtouren läuft und sich ihre eigenen Schlüsse aus dem gerade Geschehenen zieht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich möchte und ob mir das Ergebnis gefällt, doch ich beschließe mutig zu sein und sitzen zu bleiben.

Nur wegen des Nachtisches, betone ich in Gedanken. Nur deswegen.

Der dauert und dauert und dauert und mir fällt kein Gesprächsthema ein, das unverfänglich wäre, so schweige ich peinlich berührt über mein Handeln und meide seinen Blick, der, wie ich spüre, auf mir ruht. Wobei man von Ruhen nicht sprechen kann. Lasten. Durchbohren. Niederbrennen. Asami eben.

„Dein Ohr, Akihito", schneidet er von sich aus schließlich etwas an, das uns aus der Stille löst und ich bin dankbar darum. Ich muss nicht fragen, welches. Während des Essens habe ich ihm oft genug das Gesunde zugedreht, als dass er sich nicht seinen Reim darauf machen könnte. Oder er hat es schon längst in seinen Akten gelesen, die er über mich führt, was ich für genauso wahrscheinlich halte.  
„Es ist taub. Ein Granateneinschlag", erläutere ich und werfe einen Blick in die wütenden Augen. Wieder nicht wegen mir.  
„Du hast die Jahre gut auf dich aufgepasst", nickt er mir zu und ich staune über das Lob, das ich erhalte. Früher war er nie mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden. Er hat mich ständig dafür kritisiert, dass ich zu hohe Risiken eingehe und ihn damit in die Lage zwinge, mich retten zu müssen. Ich habe damals darüber verzweifelt gespottet. Retten um anschließend zu vergewaltigen, das war die Logik eines Psychopathen.  
„Man lernt mit der Zeit, wo die Gefahren lauern", erwidere ich und schnaube amüsiert. „Aber vor allem ist man nicht gefeit. Viele meiner Kollegen sind ähnlichen Anschlägen zum Opfer gefallen oder wurden umgebracht. Menschen sind grausam, insbesondere zueinander."  
„Du bist es nicht", korrigiert er mich und ich zucke nichtssagend mit den Schultern. Gebracht hat es mir damals wenig.

Die Nachtische kommen und einer sieht besser aus als der andere. Eher pro forma als aus wirklichem Antrieb biete ich Asami etwas an. Er lehnt dankend ab, so stürze ich mich in das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, meinen Magen so weit zu dehnen, dass er beinahe schon bereit ist, mir das Essen wieder entgegen zu spucken. Ich bin nahe dran, aber gewinne diesen Kampf schließlich und lehne mich übersättigt zurück.

Helle, durchdringende Augen beobachten zufrieden jede meiner Regungen. „Planst du in Japan zu bleiben?", fragt Asami, als wüsste er nicht schon längst, dass ich nur Urlaub hier mache und mein flexibles Rückflugticket bereits in der Tasche habe. Ich weiß diese Art der Konversation zu schätzen, gibt es mir doch das Gefühl, dass wir beide gleichberechtigt sind und er ein normaler Mensch ist, kein übergroßes Monster, gegen das niemand ankommt.

Geschickt, schon wieder.

„Nein, ich werde in drei Wochen wieder zurückfliegen und den nächsten Auftrag abwarten", schüttele ich den Kopf und da, wo ich Wut oder Enttäuschung erwartet habe, begegne ich nun grimmiger und humorvoller Entschlossenheit, die darin gipfelt, dass er seinen virtuellen Terminkalender hervorholt. Kritisch besieht er ihn sich und nickt dann zufrieden.

„Was machst du übermorgen?", fragt Asami. Er FRAGT. Er befiehlt nicht, er fragt. Ich staune. Trotz allem, was seit meiner Ankunft hier in Japan passiert ist, hätte ich das nun nicht erwartet.  
„Ich nehme an, ich schlafe, esse, lasse mich treiben?", frage ich und er hält mir sein Smartphone hin. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen und werfe einen Blick auf den Bildschirm, der mir das Sunshine International Aquarium zeigt.

Der Arsch. Er weiß ganz genau, dass ich Fische liebe und große Aquarien gleich mit.

„Danke für den Tipp, werde ich mir morgen gleich mal anschauen", grinse ich mit einem Hauch an Bosheit in der Stimme und seine Augen spießen mich förmlich auf. Ich lasse ihn noch ein wenig weiter schmoren, bevor aus dem Grinsen ein Lachen wird und ich abwinke. Für einen kurzen Moment frage ich mich, wie es sein kann, dass ich in seiner Gegenwart lache. Und ob ich das wirklich will. Nach unserem ersten Gespräch in seinem Büro. Nach seinem Auftauchen in meiner Wohnung. Nach dem Essen hier. Möchte ich diesen Mann erneut sehen, dessen Ziel eindeutig ist, auch wenn er es nicht äußert?

„Schon gut, schon gut", sage ich nicht nur zu ihm. „Wann übermorgen?"  
„Elf Uhr?"  
„Klingt hervorragend." Ich halte einen Moment inne und winke den Manager heran, während ich meine Geldbörse aus der Tasche fische. Es ist Zeit für mich zu gehen, beschließe ich. Mein Magen schreit danach, dass ich mich auf die Couch lege und darauf warte, dass er das Essen verdaut hat.

Herausfordernd sehe ich Asami in die Augen. „Im Übrigen, ich zahle." 

* * *

Das Ende?


End file.
